inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mansaku Yuuichirou
(Libero) |number = 3 (Inakuni Raimon) 18 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Sakurai Takahiro |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Mansaku Yuuichirou ( ) is a defender of Inakuni Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. He is also a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Mansaku is a tall, muscular boy with neck-length brown hair and blue eyes, with one of his hair locks falling just besides his left eye. He is seen wearing a white cap with blue flap both during and outside matches. His casual wear consists of a white shirt, a bright yellow jacket with two white stripes around its left arm, navy blue pants and blue shoes. Personality Mansaku is an affable and friendly person who genuinely cares about his teammates. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Mansaku was a part of Inakuni soccer team before it got disbanded by their coach, Fuyukai Suguru. When Inamori Asuto tried to stop the workers from demolishing their soccer field, Mansaky tried to Asuto from assaulting the workers. The next day, the team and Kozoumaru Sasuke decided to go to Inazuma Town to play soccer there and Mansaku talked to his father about his decision. Leaving Inakunijima, they arrived at Inazuma Town while staying at the Kogarashi Manor and the players became members of Inakuni Raimon. Their first match was against Seishou Gakuen but Mansaku and his teammates were easily overwhelmed by the players of Seishou Gakuen, losing 1-10. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, he was one of the players who decided to move up after seeing Teikoku's plays. He also attempted to score a goal but his shoot was blocked by one of Teikoku's defenders. When Umihara Norika's Uzumaki The Hand was broken through by Twin Boost, Mansaku was able to prevent the goal by stopping the weakened shoot with his knee. In the end, Inakuni Raimon was able to win from Teikoku with 4-3. In preparation for the rematch against Seishou Gakuen, his coach, Zhao Jinyun, sent him to the training session for his own private lesson. During the match, it was revealed he learnt Spark Wind during his training in the Inabikari Training Center, passing Yagihara Katsumi, and scored the second goal for Inakuni Raimon with a loop shoot. In the end, the team won with a score of 5-4 from Seishou Gakuen and were able to advance as one of the two winners from their block. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Mansaku and the other players of Inakuni Raimon gathered at the stadium where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. He agreed when Umihara Norika stated that everyone on island were watching them now for sure. His father was shown looking at the transmission serious and saying his son’s name. Later Mansaku was announced as the one of the defenders for Japan’s team. When they arrived to Kawaguchiko Sports Center after the ceremony, he moved Asuto who stood impressed and excited, blocking the exit for the others. They were all very proud of being Japan’s representatives. Later in the evening Mansaku met with Asuto and Hiura Kirina and they were talking about their first match in the next week. Mansaku said that he wanted to meet the world's players soon. On the next day their wish came true when coach Zhao introduced them the captain of the Spanish team Barcelona Orb, Clario Orvan and announced a little contest with him. Clario overwhelmed the team with his play and amazing shot Diamond Ray. Although he beat them, he appreciated their work and stated that their level raised up. Before Clario left, he revealed that he saw certain Japan’s player during training and was amazed by his abilities, that was why he decided to back to his country and practice more, in order to face Japan in the tournament. The team stood sad and resigned. When Endou Mamoru asked if they were scared by that amazing play, Mansaku responded that who could see that and not get scared. Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Gouenji Shuuya cheered the team up, stating that they shouldn't lose their spirit fight. Endou whipped up their enthusiasm as well, talking about exciting things waiting for them when they would face the strong world. The day of the first match in Asia preliminaries came and Inazuma Japan faced South Korea’s team Red Bison. Their chances for winning were equal and the beginning of the game was like they were checking each others abilities. When Red Bison started to play rough, Mansaku was tackled by Park Ji-Won. Later Korea’s team scored a goal playing on the edge of the fouls, when they blocked the Endou’s view. Inazuma Japan tied after Gouenji shot with his new technique Last Resort, which stunned everyone on the field. When he intended to repeat this, he was suddenly blinded for a moment and injured his leg. Later Mansaku used his Spark Wind against Lee Seung-Jin but he unexpectedly managed to avoid the whirlings and stole the ball from Mansaku. The first half of the match ended with a tie 1-1. During the break Mansaku with Iwato Takashi, Asuto, Kazemaru and Kira Hiroto watched Goujin Tetsunosuke, who was warming up, thinking about being replacement of injured Gouenji on the field. They were a little bit embarrassed by his behavior and Hiura stated that he was really determined. The second half of the match started with Hiroto and Haizaki Ryouhei standing in the first line. To everyone surprise they started to compete each other, instead of working together. Mansaku stood with Hiura, wondering what they were doing. Finally it was Asuto who shot after Haizaki lost the ball. Later Red Bison used their tactic Tokkou Buffalo Train to get through the Japan’s defense and this time they succeeded, pushing away the players on their road. After that they scored the second goal, tying again. Mansaku was shocked when Korea’s captain was crashed by their own teammates. At the end of the match Haizaki and Hiroto clashed together again, fighting for the ball and managed to create a new technique, thanks which they scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan. The team gathered in their locker room and celebrated their first victory. Later at the camp they were wondering if Gouenji would be alright and Mansaku stated that captain would let them know, if something happened. It was revealed that the next Japan’s opponent would be Australian team Shining Satans. Because of the lack of informations coach Zhao couldn’t obtain any data about that team, he didn’t prepare any training and the players could do whatever they wanted. Mansaku gathered with the other Inakuni players wondering what kind of team Australia was like. Ichihoshi Mitsuru showed up, stating that he got the video from their play. In the video they saw strong and muscular players who were using physical combat to beat their opponents. Mansaku stated that it put them at a disadvantage and when Ichihoshi offered them help in training, they agreed. It turned out that they would train with a special device with tires on ropes, that hit the players with great power and speed. That unusual practice was interfered by their coach Zhao, who asked some of them to go for a shopping with Kazemaru and Fubuki. During the match with Australia Mansaku was sitting at the bench. When Australian players start to behave in unusual way, Mansaku was wondering if Ichihoshi brought them fake info about the opponent. Shining Satans were moving their arms in a strange way, leaving the Japan’s players confounded, when the ball was stolen from them. It was revealed later that Australia was using hypnosis to trick the opponent so according to Raimon Natsumi’s advice Inazuma Japan closed their eyes when was approaching them. When Natsumi Raimon appeared, the players at the bench seemed to be very excited. Goujin told to Mansaku that she was pretty cute but Mansaku asked him to stop it. Later Australia used another strategy which was blinding the players with hidden mirrors. They quickly scored 2 more goals while Inazuma got 1 point after Kidou Yuuto’s shot. Haizaki discovered that Ichihoshi had something to do with blinding and Kidou decided to eliminate him. When Haizaki and Hiroto started to aim at Ichihoshi, Japan’s players were shocked and didn’t understand what was going on. After Endou conceded the 4 goal, Goujin and Mansaku looked at coach Zhao who was eating Natsumi’s souvenir like nothing happened, wondering how he could do it at the time like this. When Endou finally figured out how to stop Time Trance Inazuma Japan quickly made up for the loss in the match and tied 4-4. While Kidou, Hiroto and Haizaki kept shooting at Ichihoshi and Asuto decided to interfere them, he was hit and had to leave the field. Later Inazuma Japan scored the 5 goal and won this match. Inakuni players came to Asuto and asked why did he get in Haizaki’s shot way, with Mansaku stating that this match was weird as well. The team gathered in the locker room to celebrated their victory. When Haizaki revealed that Ichihoshi was part of a group that hit Gouenji, Mansaku asked Kidou if it was true. The team was shocked by what they heard and agreed to help Kidou eliminate Ichihoshi. To their surprise some men from the FFI administration bureau appeared to search players’ lockers. In effect they found some pills in Kidou’s locker, causing him of doping as well. Later the team felt uncomfortable near Ichihoshi, watching him suspiciously. It was revealed that the next Japan’s opponent would be Uzbekistan’s team Eternal Dancers who was famous for their infinite stamina. Inazuma Japan practiced holding a relay race. When the coach explained them what the exercise would be, Mansaku stated that it would be quite number of rounds. After they finished, Kazemaru asked them to join another different training. On the next day Mansaku was surprised when Iwato came with the bags under his eyes, like he didn’t sleep whole night. As a result of misunderstanding, Endou was arrested after being attacked on the street. The coach decided to replace him by Nishikage Seiya and the team started their next match worrying about what would await them since Endou has been supporting their morale from the beginning. Mansaku cheered up Iwato who wasn’t sure about his debut on the field and didn’t want to drag anyone down. When Uzbekistan’s players were running towards the Japan’s goal Mansaku was trying to stop them, but neither he nor Iwato or Kazemaru were able to blocked them. Right after Eternal Dancers scored their first goal, and soon the second one. After the first half of the match ended, the team was completely broken by this situation, tired and without the will to fight. Unexpectedly Nosaka Yuuma returned to the team which made everyone happy and excited. When the match resumed Uzbekistan quickly stole the ball from Haizaki. Nosaka immediately ordered to Iwato and Mansaku to split to the sides. Later they initiated new tactic Ouja no Takuto to break through the Uzbekistan’s defense and scored the first goal for Japan. Eternal Dancers changed their strategy and started to play rough, targeting Nosaka. Inazuma Japan managed to tie but Eternal Dancers kept putting pressure on them so Nosaka decided to use new tactic which turned out to be Grid Omega version 2.0. After all Japan’s team gained another 2 points since Uzbekistan wasn’t able to continue their play as before. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score 4-2. After Endou left the arrest, coach Zhao met with the team and confirmed all their suspicions about the FFI tournament. He explained that the organization called the Orion Foundation took control of the soccer and sent to different teams their spies like Ichihoshi. Inazuma Japan decided to eliminate him from the team when Endou revealed them true about his past. It turned out that Ichihoshi’s younger btother was in a hospital, serious ill and Ichihoshi cooperated with the Orion Foundation to cure him. Mansaku was surprised when Iwato admitted that he was a penpal friend with Ichihoshi’s brother. The team decided to work together to help Ichihoshi. Before the match with Phoenix Army of Arab Inazuma Japan underwent training with a special device, thanks which they could learn how to avoid fouls or rough plays. Later during the meal Mansaku warned Asuto, Goujin and Iwato not to eat so much before the match. Just right after the kick-off Saudi Arabia’s players Andreas Bebo, Hisoka Masoka and Silva Leol surrounded Kazemaru, trying to kick his leg. After he was blinded he got injured and had to leave the field. The same happened to Fubuki and Mansaku with Iwato replaced them on the field. Later Iwato used The Wall against Andreas Bebo and Mansaku used Spark Wind, passing the ball to Haizaki and Hiroto who scored the first goal for Japan. When Saudi Arabia’s players started to counterattack, they immediately initiated their tactic Driblaze, thanks which they got through Japan’s defense. Mansaku and the others were pushed away and weren’t able to stop Andreas Bebo’s technique Burning Hinotori, luckily Endou blocked him with his Fuujin Raijin. The first half of the match ended with Ichihoshi leaving the field, after he was hit by the falling meteors from Red Hot Chili Meteor. Everybody were looking at Ichihoshi who behaved in a strange way, like he was talking to someone else. It was revealed later that he had two personalities, his and his older brother Mitsuru who died with their father in a car accident. It was possibility that he could be healed when he fused two personalities into one, while playing soccer so the team decided to help him during the match. Everything turned out well and at the end Ichihoshi managed to unite with his brother and Inazuma Japan won with a score 2-0. After recent events Ichihoshi decided to leave the team due to all troubles he caused so far, but the team appeared and supported him. Inazuma Japan gathered on the briefing before the upcoming match with Chinese team Soccer Acrobatic Troupe. Mansaku stated that Chinese team wasn't a good player until now, wondering how they were able to improve to this level. Later the coach Zhao revealed them that his supporter Li Kobun was in fact Li Hao, a forward from the Chinese team and Hiura unmasked him as a Mutekigahara Fujimaru. Li explained that his intention was only to level up Japan’s team and coach Zhao informed the team that their main goal wasn’t a winning in the tournament but destroying the Orion Foundation as well. When the team gathered in the canteen, Goujin asked if they saw Asuto or Ichihoshi and Mansaku stated that maybe they were doing morning practice together. Later it turned out that they disappeared and thanks to Hiura’s investigation the team figured out where they could be. The team found Asuto and Ichihoshi leaving the forest and greeted them with relief. Mansaku explained Ichihoshi that there was no need for him to restrain himself, stating that they were friends now aiming for the same goal as well. Everyone ensured Ichihoshi that he was already the part of the team. Before the match with China started Inazuma Japan’s players noticed strange behavior of the Chinese coach, which reminded them their own coach Zhao. Mansaku, Asuto, Iwato, Goujin and Hiura with the managers approached him, intending to talk with him. Although he denied that had something in common with their coach, they knew it was Zhao. A further discussion was pointless since coach stated that he was preparing for this for a long time and gave Chinese team free hand in fighting with Inazuma Japan with all powers they got. During the match with China Mansaku was sitting at the bench, watching the team striving with the unusual play of Chinese players. He was deeply shocked when he saw later an amazing technique The Asura created by Endou, Saginuma Osamu and Nishikage, thanks which they were able to stop the opponent’s shots. When coach Kudou Michiya suddenly asked Goujin if he was ready to enter the field, Mansaku seemed to be very surprised. They became used that he was sitting at the bench so far. Later everyone was astonished after Goujin shot with his new technique Fire Lemonade Rising which crushed the opponent’s goal. With only 10 minutes left to the end of the match both teams kept fighting, Haizaki took the ball and kept passing it further to his teammates, which caused excitement at the Japan’s bench with Mansaku, Hiura and Iwato cheering them up. Chinese team initiated their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi and completely blocked Japan’s moves. Later they used Mouko Shuurai to break through the Japan’s defense. Thanks to Nosaka’s order Fudou Akio was able to scored the second goal, after Ichihoshi passed him the ball. When Ichihoshi finished the analysis of the Chinese players, Inazuma Japan could take an advantage. They used new tactic The General which broke through China and Haizaki shot the 3rd goal for Japan. At the end Li Hao and Zhou shot with their new technique Tenhou Chiretsu and it was such a powerful, that three more players had to support the goalkeepers to stop it. After all Japan protected the goal and won final match. Mansaku sat admiring and couldn’t believe what happened, asking if they really won and Fubuki confirmed that they were going to the world now. Inazuma Japan participated in a refined send-off party held by the World Soccer Association. When Shinjou Takuma appeared with the Spanish players and introduced himself as a representative of Girikanan, the chairman of that organization, Mansaku realized that the party was prepared by the Orion Foundation itself. The consciousness of that fact wasn’t pleasant at all. Hissatsu Anime * ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Gallery Mansaku in his casual clothes.png|Mansaku in his casual clothes. Mansaku Yuuichirou's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Mansaku announced as an Inazuma Japan member. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Mansaku and the team looking to Ichihoshi, who was about to leave. EL01 04.png|EL01-04. EL04-10.png|EL04-10. EL04-17.png|EL04-17. ELD-10.png|ELD-10. Mansaku Yuuichirou's design.png|Mansaku's design. EP-01-012.png|EP-01-012. EP-01-013.png|EP-01-013. EP-02-008.png|EP-02-008. EP-03-008.png|EP-03-008. EPD-01-008.png|EPD-01-008. EPD-04-012.png|EPD-04-012. EPD-04-022.png|EPD-04-022. EP-04-013.png|EP-04-013. EPS-01-006.png|EPS-01-006. EP-P-007.png|EP-P-007. Mansaku AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB01-12.png|DB01-12. DB01-36.png|DB01-36. DB02-13.png|DB02-13. DB02-42.png|DB02-42. Trivia *In the early stages of development his family name was Bansaku ( ) **His element was also Wood. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters